


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】雨夜

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *甜的小短篇，背景设定在谜鹅同居时期，后续进展可能和原作有出入请注意。*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 9





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> *甜的小短篇，背景设定在谜鹅同居时期，后续进展可能和原作有出入请注意。  
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

1.  
Oswald总是一次次梦见一个雨夜，一场暴雨侵袭了夜色中的哥谭市，雨水冲刷着巨大的玻璃窗，水滴染上霓虹灯五颜六色的光，变成流淌的颜料，在玻璃上涂出不规则的形状，像一副光怪陆离的抽象画。  
在位于顶楼的这间屋子里，Oswald正被Edward按在床上，他的手腕反绑在床头，睡衣的扣子敞开着，露出一小片苍白的皮肤。由于挣扎和恐惧，被汗珠浸湿的刘海贴着额头，使他看起来像刚刚从雨夜里走出来的一样。窗外闪烁的灯光映在他眼中，像湖水中的倒影。  
Edward低头亲吻他的嘴唇，他忍不住发出一声呜咽，两个人剧烈的心跳重合在一起，和急促的喘息声交汇在在潮湿的空气中。Edward没有戴眼镜，没有镜片的遮挡，Oswald能清楚地从那双深栗色瞳孔中看到他自己惊恐的脸，他想尖叫想咒骂，却只是发出了几个滑稽的音节。Edward低头在他侧颈印上轻吻，用充满情欲的声音低喃道：“Oswald，I want you……”

“不——”Oswald惊叫着从床上坐了起来，由于用力过猛，他有点头晕眼花，但是刚刚梦里的一幕却像牢牢印在视网膜上一般清晰无比。他看了一眼窗外，天光正亮，丝毫没有下雨的迹象。时钟显示刚过中午，房间里只有他自己，他这才想起来，Edward已经去上班了，而他又睡过了头。  
Oswald看着照进屋子的明晃晃的阳光，感觉松了一口气，他爬下床给自己到了一杯水压压惊。猛灌了几口冰水之后，Oswald感觉脑袋清醒了许多。他住在Edward家里已经两周多了，而最近他开始频繁梦见一些少儿不宜的画面，这令他很是不解，自己又不是青春期刚发育的小男孩，为什么会屡屡做起春梦，而且对象还是Edward——那个肯在他最无助和走投无路的时候帮助他给他容身之处的男人。这不应当！如果Edward知道了会怎么想，他八成会认为自己收留了一个精虫上脑的疯子。想到这里，梦中的情景又浮现出来，挥之不去，Oswald感到自己再次脸红心跳，于是他干脆把剩下半杯冰水全浇在了自己头上。

***

在哥谭警局二楼某个角落里的办公桌前，Edward正埋头整理着文件，手边的电话响起，他看了一眼屏幕，是自己家的号码。不必想也知道是谁打来的，Edward皱起眉，很快地看了一下四周，见没人注意他，才站起来鬼鬼祟祟地躲去无人的洗手间接听。  
“你怎么这么久才接？”听筒里传来Oswald不耐烦的声音。  
“有点忙。怎么了？”Edward用手捂着话筒低声说。  
“我今晚想吃烤意大利面，你下班顺路买些芝士。”Edward听见话筒对面传来叮叮咣咣的响声，是Oswald在翻冰箱。  
“行吧，没别的事我挂了，你别总是打电话给我，别人会起疑心的。”在对方不满的嘟囔声中，Edward挂断了电话。自从有一次Lee问他是不是在和家里人打电话之后，他就变得十分警觉，接电话都会小心注意四周。倒不是他抱怨，实在是Oswald打电话的频率太高了，还都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，Edward猜想这位前黑帮大佬怕不是习惯了对别人呼来喝去的日子，生活不能自理。可谁叫他把人捡了回来呢，虽然对方偶尔有些让人无法忍受的小脾气，但总的来说，他们还是很合得来的，Oswald是唯一一个知道他的真面目而不会把他当精神病杀人狂的人，他们甚至已经成为了朋友——Edward有些高兴地想——毕竟他们是如此相似。  
耳边突然响起一声嗤笑，Edward猛地转头，看到镜子里的Riddler正对着自己发笑，他一瞬间觉得自己刚才那些念头愚蠢至极。  
“走开！”Edward低吼道，他用手粗暴地揉着太阳穴，试图驱散可恶的幻象。  
“有人等自己回家的感觉不错吧？”Riddler调笑道，“Ed，我想吃这个，Ed，帮我买那个，你是他的佣人吗？”  
“闭嘴，这不管你事，朋友之间帮点忙算不了什么。”  
“可怜的Ed，这只是你一厢情愿罢了。”Riddler故作同情，脸上却带着幸灾乐祸的笑容，“你早就没法只把他当朋友了不是吗，他对你来说不一样。但是，你确定他喜欢男人吗？”  
“你怎么敢！”Edward气恼地喊了出来，马上又放低声音，“不许你这么说他！我需要一个人指引我，而Oswald恰好合适，仅此而已。”  
“Ed，Ed，为什么你就不肯承认呢？”Riddler摇了摇头，判定另一个自己已经无药可救，“我无处不在，我如影随形，我懂你所想的，说你不敢说的，我是谁？”  
Edward抓住洗手台，身体无力地摇晃了一下：“你……你就是我。”  
Riddler消失了。Edward抬头看着镜子里不知所措的自己，咬了咬牙，下定决心不让Riddler的一番话影响自己和Oswald的关系。  
即使——虽然他不愿承认——Riddler可能是对的。

2.  
晚饭的时候，Edward发现Oswald有点儿心不在焉，特意要求的烤意面居然动也没动，只是搅着面前的汤，一脸心事重重。  
Edward讲了一件警局的糗事——这通常能令两人大笑然后一起讥讽GCPD的无能——而Oswald毫无反应之后，他终于忍不住问：“Oswald，你看起来有心事的样子，发生什么事了吗？”  
Oswald咬着嘴唇，似乎下了很大的决心才开口道：“Ed……你对梦境了解多少？”  
Edward愣了愣，没明白话题是怎么跳跃到这上面的，但他还是耐心地回答：“简单来讲，人在睡眠时部分脑细胞没有完全休息，微弱的刺激就会引起它们的活动，从而引发梦境。心理学上认为梦境是内心的映射，它代表了你潜意识里被压抑的欲望。真要说起来不是一两句能解释清楚的，你想了解的话我可以借给你几本书。不过，你怎么突然问起这个？”  
听到“被压抑的欲望”几个字，Oswald忍不住抖了一下：“我做了个奇怪的梦……算了，也没什么。”  
要告诉别人自己梦见这样难以启齿的事已经够羞耻了，更何况对方还是这场虚幻的欢愉的主角。Oswald决定死也不能说，但是萦绕在他心头的困惑又让他想一吐为快。  
“你知道，你可以告诉我的，你可以跟我说任何事。”Edward放下叉子，一脸的关切。  
Oswald努力斟酌着词句：“就是……我梦到绝对不可能发生的事，还有点儿……让人难堪。总之这绝不是你说的压抑的欲望什么的，”他做了个自嘲的鬼脸，“别管了。”  
Edward定定地看着他：“你确定那真的是梦吗？”  
Oswald眨了眨眼，不确定对方是不是在开玩笑：“Excuse me ？”  
Edward推了一下眼镜，神情严肃，他缓慢地说：“有些时候，人们为了逃避现实，大脑会把真实发生过的事当做是在做梦，这也是一种自我保护机制。”  
Oswald瞪着眼睛说不出话，Edward认真的样子看起来就像是知道他梦到了什么一样，而这绝对不可能。  
看着他目瞪口呆的样子，Edward终于忍不住笑出了声：“哈哈哈我吓到你了吗？瞧你刚才的反应……我再帮你盛点汤吧。”  
Oswald看着Edward端走自己面前一口没喝的汤，感到莫名其妙，而且他已经没有食欲了。

Edward绕过餐桌把汤盘重重地放在灶台上，已经冷掉的汤洒出来了一些，滴落在他手上，他低低地骂了一句，胡乱抓起一块布擦着，一边转过身去背对着Oswald，小声地抱怨道：“你刚才又胡说什么呢！你吓到他了！”  
Riddler靠在冰箱上耸了耸肩，装作无辜的样子：“我没说错什么不是吗，这都是有理论依据的，书呆子。”  
“你不该妄下结论！你根本不知道他梦见了什么，也许是很糟糕的事，你在伤害他！”  
“是吗，”Riddler轻笑，“也许他不是唯一一个分不清梦境与现实的人。”

“Ed？”  
Oswald突然出声吓了他一跳，他慌乱转身，发现对方正站在他身后一脸狐疑：  
“你刚才在和谁说话？”  
Edward尴尬地笑了笑：“没人，我有时候会和自己说话。不再来点儿汤了吗？”  
“不了，”Oswald挥了挥手，“我吃饱了，先去睡了。”  
两人对视了一下，Oswald又补充道：“Ed，我只是确认下没别的意思——这几天你都是睡在沙发上的对吧？”  
Edward点点头，Oswald盯着他看了一会儿，转身离开了。  
他并没看到Edward脸上一瞬间闪过了狡猾的笑容。

***

半梦半醒之间，Oswald听到有人在轻声呼唤他的名字，温软的吻印在他的脸颊和额头，最后落在他的唇上。他闭着眼睛，想这一定还是个梦。除了母亲，没人会这么温柔的对待自己。  
既然是梦，那么他是不是可以索求的多一些？  
于是他扬起脸回应。Oswald知道自己的吻技必然差的可怕，还好只是梦，让他不用去担心这些。  
接着，那轻柔的吻滑又向他的侧颈，一阵酥麻的感觉袭来，Oswald舒服地轻叹了一声，未被探索过的身体是如此敏感，仅仅是梦境中的幻想就足以让他颤栗。  
当湿热的吻落在他剧烈起伏的胸膛上时，Oswald止不住地小声呻吟起来，他用手抱住那人的头，一边微微弓起了身子。即使是在梦中，他也为自己感到羞耻，对方只是亲了他几下，就把他挑逗的欲罢不能，这大概正是Edward说的“压抑的欲望”，只有在梦里才能得到释放。  
想到Edward，Oswald心里一痛，才意识到自己有多么想要他，想要他栗色的眼睛只看着自己，想要他喊着自己的名字，进入自己，想要他把自己操哭。  
籍着这病态的欲望，他哭出了声：“Ed……”

对方的动作突然停住，Oswald疑惑了起来，这场“梦境”突然不受控制。他不情愿地睁开了眼睛，借着微弱的月光，他看到骑在他身上的男人不是别人，正是Edward。

“你把他弄醒了，你这个蠢货！”黑暗中，男人小声咒骂道，“看你要怎么解释！”  
Oswald发出一声短促的惊叫，抬起健全的那条腿，一脚把Edward踹了下去。  
Edward的后脑勺在地上猛磕了一下，瞬间天旋地转，他最后看到的是Oswald震惊和愤怒的脸，然后就失去了意识。

3.  
Edward感到有人在拍打自己的脸，他偏过头试图躲闪，脑袋却因为这个动作一阵眩晕，尖锐的耳鸣令他忍不住发出痛苦的呻吟，醒了过来。  
Oswald本来蹲在他身边，见他醒了，马上拉开距离，退到一边，好像怕他再扑上来似的。  
对方的反应令Edward如坠冰窖，他想起之前发生的事，也难怪Oswald会对他避之不及。他一定会以为自己是个精虫上脑的疯子。他想为自己辩解，一起身才发现自己一只手被拷在了窗边的铁杆上，随着动作发出哐啷一声。  
“你别动！”Oswald大喊，一边裹紧了自己的睡衣。  
“你这是干什么？”Edward近乎绝望地看了看自己被拷住的手腕，“我不会伤害你的，Oswald，我可以解释，我不是……”  
“Ed，Ed，”Oswald叹了口气，“我知道你想说什么，但是，你能不能先听我说完。”  
Edward泄了气，靠着铁杆坐在地上，小声地说了一句抱歉。  
“Ed，我承认……我对你是有些好感的，我很感激你对我的帮助，真的，要不是你，我可能已经死在树林里了。”Oswald盯着地面，说话的时候嘴唇在颤抖，“只不过，我没想到会发展到这一步，这有点……太快了。”  
奇怪的是，Oswald的反应并没有像Edward预料的那样强烈，相反的，他看起来既迷茫又犹豫，而且……他还说对自己有好感？即使自己，不，即使Riddler做了那样的事。  
“你……没生气？”Edward不确定地问。  
“我只是有点……震惊。”Oswald咳嗽了一声，掩饰自己的尴尬，他可不会告诉对方在“梦中”自己有多享受，“你为什么不早告诉我呢，没必要趁我睡着……”  
“不是的！”Edward忍不住喊到，“那不是我，是……另一个我干的！”  
“……到底是不是你，”Oswald脸色阴沉下来，“你是在逃避吗？”  
Edward噎住了，他看到Riddler再度出现，瘦高的男人站在Oswald身后，伸出手环抱住身前的小个子男人，仿佛在宣告所有权。  
“他是我的。”Riddler坏笑道，“而你，一个悲惨的可怜虫，不配拥有他。”  
“不！——”Edward忘记了自己还被拷着，他猛地站起来扑向Riddler，立刻又被拴住手腕的力道拽了回去，重重摔在地上。  
他的举动吓坏了Oswald，对方踉跄着后退，一脸的惊恐。Riddler趁机亲了亲他苍白的脸颊。  
“放开他！”Edward嘶哑地喊到，像一只狂暴的狮子，铁杆随着他的动作震颤，“你别碰他！”  
“你到底在说什么！”Oswald的神经几乎崩溃，他退到门边，靠在冰凉的铁门上，深吸了一口气，“我要走了，等你冷静下来我们再谈吧。”说完拉开门消失在楼道里。

***

Oswald离开之后并没有走出去太远，毕竟自己还是个通缉犯。他在楼后面的小巷里徘徊，已经开始后悔只穿了件睡袍就跑出来了。此时正值半夜，还起了风，潮湿的空气似乎在酝酿一场暴雨。  
Oswald找了个隐蔽的墙角坐下来蜷缩起身体，他开始想念温暖的床铺，萦绕的茶香，Edward亲手烹调的热汤……想到Edward，他打了个冷颤，刚刚发生的一幕令他感到害怕，那是头一次，他觉得眼前的男人是个威胁。好在寒冷使人头脑清醒，他开始能够理清思路，他需要弄明白在那些该死的夜晚到底都发生了什么。  
那些根本不是梦。  
他早该察觉的，那些画面如此栩栩如生，那些感觉如此真实，怎么可能仅仅是他单纯的幻想和“被压抑的欲望”那么简单？

“Oswald，”一道阴影投在他面前，“你为什么要逃？”  
Edward不知道什么时候出现在小巷里，他带着痛苦的神情居高临下地看着缩在角落里的人，仿佛审视一个背叛者。  
“Ed，你……你怎么……”  
“你不会认为一副手铐就能难住我吧，你忘了我有多聪明吗？”Edward弯下腰抓住Oswald的胳膊，毫不费力地把他拽了起来，可怜的小个子男人因为寒冷和恐惧颤抖着。  
“Ed……请别，别伤害我……”Oswald哀求道，借着街灯微弱的光，他看到Edward的表情冰冷的可怕。  
“我怎么会伤害你呢，Oswald，”Edward声音低沉，如同梦呓，“我所做的一切都是出于爱。”  
他拎起矮小的男人，环视了一下堆满杂物和垃圾的小巷，最后把他丢在墙角一张废弃的写字台上。Oswald翻了个身努力不让自己滑下去，一边继续恳求Edward手下留情，在黑道游走多年的经验赋予了他格外敏锐的观察力，他已经隐约察觉到对方气场的变化，无论Edward现在是哪一个人格，都十分危险。  
对方朝他逼近，一边按住他不安分的手脚，挣扎中Oswald的睡衣松开了，Edward腾出一只手把碍事的睡衣拽掉一半，露出苍白的皮肤和瘦削的肋骨。Oswald绝望地冲Edward大喊：“别碰我！你到底想……”  
Edward没给他机会说完就亲了上去，并且毫不费力地把舌头探进了Oswald嘴里，他已经这么做过好几次了，只不过对方都在昏睡中不知情而已。  
Oswald几乎无法呼吸，双手又被紧紧抓住，伤腿使不上力，于是他只好气急败坏地咬了Edward一下。  
Edward吃痛，迅速松开他退后了几步，嘴角立时出现一抹血迹。

冰冷的雨滴终于落了下来，落在Oswald裸露的胸前，他却毫无知觉，只是盯着眼前的男人，嘴里血液特有的铁锈味莫名让他兴奋，他甚至想笑。  
“我必须弄明白……”他喘着粗气问，“为什么？”  
Edward没有回答他，他低垂着头，越发密集的雨滴打湿了他的头发和眼镜，让他的神情染上了一层悲哀。  
在越来越大的雨声中，Edward终于说道：“我难以捉摸，无迹可寻，有人将我当作灵感之源，有人却被我逼疯，我是什么？”

“幻觉。”

“Oswald，我爱你，这是现在我唯一能确定不是幻觉的东西。”Edward抬起头，他又恢复了Oswald熟悉的样子，但似乎又有些不同，“我很抱歉之前发生的事，我有些……不受控制。”  
两个人都在雨中颤抖着，Edward伸出手想触碰Oswald的脸，对方却突然发问：“你是不是给我下药了？”  
Edward伸出的手悬在半空，他不敢再靠近：“……有几次，是你喝的汤里……”  
“我今天并没有喝，所以我才会醒是吗？”  
“是的。但是我并没有做什么……”  
“我真应该杀了你。”Oswald叹了口气，“如果我没有也爱上你的话。”  
Edward不易察觉地摇晃了一下，像被无形的子弹击中。

“Ed，告诉我，刚才说那番话的究竟是哪一个你？”  
“Oswald，我发誓，”Edward走上前，伸手抱住了他，“每一个我，都爱你。”

他们湿哒哒的抱了一会儿，直到Oswald把头埋在Edward颈窝里闷声闷气地说：“我们能不能回家，外面好冷，我的脚已经麻木了。”  
Edward松开他一脸歉意： “瞧我都干了什么，竟然让咱们两个在这里淋雨。”  
他们相互搀扶着回到那间温暖的顶楼小屋，泡上姜茶喝了起来。  
“Ed，答应我，以后别再做这种事了，”Oswald缩在沙发里捧着杯子说，“你本来可以跟我说清楚的。”  
“我怕你会拒绝我，讨厌我，”Edward局促地说道，“毕竟我也不确定你是不是喜欢男人。”  
“天哪，Ed，我不知道你是怎么想的，”Oswald忍不住翻起白眼，“给别人下药，半夜爬上别人的床，这是疯子才会干的事。”他啜了一口热茶又小声补了一句，“你该庆幸还好我也是个疯子。”  
“既然这样，”Edward把被淋湿的眼镜擦干收好，重新回到沙发上挨着Oswald坐下，“我们应该深入交流一下，毕竟，我们有这么多共同之处。”  
Oswald的表情凝固了，Edward此时正用和“梦中”一模一样、浸满情欲又令人无法拒绝的眼神看着他，他十分清楚接下来会发生什么，而这一次他无法逃避。

属于爱侣们的雨夜总是格外漫长。对他们来说，雷鸣声和雨声都将消失不见，唯有所爱之人在耳边的呢喃，那短短的三个字是将梦境与现实合二为一的咒语。

而今晚，窗外的雨也依旧没有停。

-END-


End file.
